1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to bird decoys. More particularly, the invention relates to animated bird decoys.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Bird decoys, in the form of geese, ducks, turkeys or other game birds, have long been used by hunters to attract game birds. Bird decoys are known to be of several types. Some float on the water, others are hollow and are adapted to lie in low brush, while still others have feet to give the appearance of standing on low brush or other solid land terrain. Various sizes are also available, larger bird decoys being used to attract high flying birds to the ground.
It is also known to enhance the ability of a bird decoy to attract birds by incorporating a flagging action from movable wings mounted on the decoy, such as shown in my co-pending application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,448. The present invention employs a similar mechanism to my co-pending application to pivot the body of a bird decoy, giving a more life-like appearance to the bird decoy.